I Belong To You
by MistressGreyback
Summary: The CIA created their own weapons, and sent one of them after Kort. After Zero lashes out at Tony and Gibbs, Trent gets her under control; but the repercussions are not good. Kort has a knife in his stomach, and an order out for Zero to kill him.


**D/C**: I don't own NCIS, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Trent, Will, etc.) I do own any OC's that appear!

**A/N: **This is based off a playlist I formed in WMP ^^ 

**I Belong To You**

"You told me you'd be there when I needed you."

Her lips quivered, she stared up at him; "You lied to me." she murmured, standing there with her hair tied back in a bun. Her hair had been cut short, though the burn scars on her back were hidden beneath a black sleeveless vest. She wore a white tank top beneath the vest, a tattoo ran down her left arm from her shoulder blade to her wrist; a chinese dragon with 'this is who i am' written in Chinese inside the dragon.

"I'm sorry."

Trent stared at her, reaching out to touch her hand. "I know I never left any messages, but I couldn't - I would have called."  
"No, where were you? just a little late? you were two years late." she retorted, pulling back.  
"I had to wait, to find you - they were coming for you and I had to throw them off your tail."

He stared at her, approaching her as he pulled her into his arms. He closed his eyes, clutching her close to him. "I'm sorry, but I had to - I had no choice." he murmured.

"You had a choice, you left me behind" she slipped the sheathed knife from her pocket, forcing it into his gut. She stepped back, the CIA was like a poison that she just had to taste. Like the ocean that swept her away, she stared at Trent; her hands shaking as she dropped the knife.

"I'm sorry" she blurted as she ran.

Trent let out a cry of pain as he buckled over, he kept the knife in there; it was deep inside him. He'd be lucky if he survived, though bleeding out was not an option. He pulled his phone, hitting speed-dial.

"Gibbs - I need help, I'm at an apartment on eighth and thursday...I've been stabbed." he spoke into the phone, laying back as he breathed slowly. He needed to slow down his breathing, and slow his heart; prevent himself from losing too much blood. Kort closed his eyes as he lay there, forcing himself to calm down.

"Stabbed? Just don't move. DiNozzo, get the car; stabbing at an apartment on eighth and thursday!" Gibbs called out across the bullpen as he headed for the parking lot.

"Where exactly is the apartment?" Gibbs asked, watching Tony pull up in a sedan.  
"There'll be a kid on the steps, she's about sixteen." Trent panted, "She's got a knife - but she didn't mean to do it, please; don't stick her in prison." he begged.  
"Just keep yourself alive." he ordered as Gibbs climbed in the car.

She sat on the steps, shaking; blood on her hands, her tears washing away the blood spatter on her face. _They told me to do it, I had to - they'd have killed both of us._

"Kid, you there?" Trent called out, sitting on the couch as he bandaged himself.  
"I'm sorry - they told me to, they said if I didn't - they'd kill both of us." she gulped. 

"It's okay, I'm fine - a sedan should appear soon, a man with silver hair; show him inside." Trent spoke gently, slowly standing as he winced; it hurt to move. He stumbled towards the door, forcing himself to walk out of the apartment as he watched the sedan pull up.

"Kort, what the hell happened? Who's the kid?" Gibbs approached, looking between them.

She'd dropped the knife when Trent had walked out onto the steps, she looked up at him; fear in her eyes. Her heartbeat raced as she looked at Gibbs, "I'm sorry" she murmured.

"They won't control you any more after today" Trent spoke softly, taking her hand in his as he clutched it.  
"Never afraid to die" she sniffled, "I'm going underground" she gulped quietly; she glanced at Tony as she got to her feet. She jumped off the steps, over the railing; landing with a thud as she ran.

"DiNozzo! Grab her" Gibbs shouted, watching Tony sprint after her.  
"Her name's Zero" Trent looked up at Gibbs, "That's her assigned number, she's the first one; there are others, but most of them died before they were eight."  
"What're you talking about?" Gibbs stared at him.  
"Gene therapy, they screwed up. Most of the test subjects died before they were eight. She's a survivor, it was a DOD project."

Trent winced, watching Tony grab Zero's ankles. "Watch it, she'll kill him if she's scared."  
"So what, you scared her and she stabbed you?" Gibbs spoke bluntly.

Trent shook his head, "She said they told her to, if they didn't; they'd kill her as well as me." Trent spoke; "I know she could be lying, but she's just a child."

"So what did the gene therapy do?" Gibbs spoke.  
"Removed her self-awareness, they screwed them up real bad; turned them into killers. About four of them are still alive, the rest died." Trent groaned, staring at the knife.  
"Self-awareness? What the hell is that?" he asked, helping Trent towards the sedan.  
"They practically screwed her up by torturing her, and the therapy helped; they turned her into a mindless killer"

Zero squirmed, "Get off me!" she struggled; instinctively sending a foot at his groin as she slipped from his grasp. Zero kicked him in the stomach twice, "Kill him and anyone who gets in your way" she repeated as she kicked him in the groin, hard.

"Get in the car" Gibbs ordered Trent, walking towards Zero and Tony. "Hands on your head, now" Gibbs ordered, aiming his gun at her head.

"No" she retorted, aiming a kick at his wrist; hoping he wouldn't fire. Zero sent a foot at his stomach, "Kill him and anyone who gets in your way" she repeated quietly; aiming a fist at Gibbs' face.

"Zero, Delta Echo Alpha Charlie Tango Indigo Victor Alpha Tango Echo" Trent shouted, watching her _shut down_; standing still and silent, a blank look in her eyes.

Gibbs looked at Trent, "You spell out deactivate and she goes into some friggin' trance? She's like a robot." Gibbs waved a hand in front of Zero's eyes as she stood at attention and saluted him.

"Get in the car - you need help." he ordered, looking at her as Trent winced. "She's human, but she's been brainwashed; she spent nine years with Dr. Pain" Trent spoke blatantly, "he turned them into cold-blooded killers." Trent slid into the car; letting out a cry when he sat.

Gibbs walked towards Tony as he helped him up, "CIA's a fucking screwed up agency; you alright? Tony, she's like shut down or something; wonder what they did to her."


End file.
